


Deserving of Rest

by Foreversfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: Spencer can't seem to fall asleep





	

Spencer Reid paced about his living room, mind buzzing with activity despite the late hour. He knew that he should be sleeping. He wanted to be sleeping. But he could not sleep. And he could not sit still. So he paced back and forth across the living room.

When his girlfriend rolled over in their bed and realized he was not beside her. She was initially worried, not liking the idea of waking up alone. But she listened very carefully, and heard the repetition of footsteps in the living room.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and slipped on her robe to keep warm.   
She came into the living room not bothering to turn on a light.

"Spencer?" She said softly. He turned around quickly, seeing her standing in the hallway clad in sleeping shorts, sports bra and a robe. 

"Did I wake you up?" He asked. 

"No, I woke up on my own," she approached him slowly, draping her arms around his neck. He dropped his head and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, sliding his arms around her hips easily. 

After a moment she broke the comfortable silence, "What's wrong?"

"Just can't quiet my mind tonight," he admitted. 

She hummed slightly, swaying her body gently.   
She turned her head and kissed his cheek, "come lay down with me," 

He could never deny her such simple requests, so he allowed her to pull him gently back into their room. 

She sat down on the bed and leaned her back against the pillows patting her chest when she was comfortable. 

Spencer joined her on the bed placing his head to the spot she had indicated.   
He could hear her heart beat, light and rhythmic but constant. Her fingers found their way into his curls. These two senses were calming. 

"Close your eyes" she whispered. 

"Think about a lake,"   
Spencer smiled, knowing this technique that he used on her when she was having trouble sleeping. 

"Picture it, Spencer," she continued. "A lake just at sunset. Surrounded by grass and trees. It's warm and lazy. Fireflies are just waking up and beginning to flit around," 

Her fingers continued massaging his scalp and following the natural wave of his hair. 

"All the little animals in the forest and laying down to rest. And so are you,"  
Spencer was finally beginning to drift off. (Y/n) shifted down slightly on the pillows. 

"Sleep," she whispered "Let the warmth cradle you. You deserve to rest. Shut your eyes for a while. Allow your beautiful mind time to breathe and be at peace," 

Finally when Spencer had fallen asleep, (y/n) shifted all the way down on to the bed and kissed his head. Before falling back asleep herself.


End file.
